


B&E She-ra style

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, I guess this would be fluff?, One Shot, She-ra - Freeform, there be blonde people in here, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: There’s a blonde woman standing right there, in her kitchen.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	B&E She-ra style

It's the middle of the afternoon when Waverly parks her red Jeep as close as she can to the porch. There are six pumpkins to be brought inside and they’re not exactly light.

Christmas is her favorite holiday, but, _boy_ , does Halloween come as a close second. She feels giddy thinking of them all taking an afternoon off at the homestead just to carve pumpkins and bake pies, with warm beverages served in colorful mugs keeping them from feeling the drop in temperature.

Waverly steps out of the car and pulls her sit closer to the steering wheel so she can reach the first pumpkin.

Looking back at the house, though, Waverly realizes she might have to buy a few more to better decorate the porch. She wants the full effect of Halloween, and not only a hint at the festivities.

Decided to run back to the market later that week for a few extra pumpkins, she balances the weight of her precious cargo on her left arm so she can reach the keys in her back pocket and open the door of the homestead.

Waverly will take this first one to the kitchen and then run back five more times and, _gosh,_ this would go so much faster if there was someone home to help her ou-

_“Uh.”_

There’s a woman in her kitchen.

_There’s a blonde woman standing right there, in her kitchen._

_“Ahm…”_ She remains non-verbal, but it seems to be enough for the blonde to notice her.

Brown eyes and an easy smile turn to her.

“Hey! Do you need space on the table for that pumpkin? I can move this to the counter,” the blonde says, indicating the vegetables she'd been in the middle of chopping.

“I- yea. Yes.”

She takes the pumpkin from Waverly’s arms and leaves it on the table, turning back to her, her eyes expectant.

“So, what do you think?”

_What does she think?!_

“Hum, you’re blonde.”

“Yea!” Nicole says, running her fingers through not-reddish strands. “Remember I told you? I’m going as She-ra this Halloween, but I’m really not in the mood to wear a wig.”

_Blonde Nicole._

_As She-ra._

Waverly looks and looks at – _blonde!_ – Nicole and, though her eyes are overworking, drinking in every detail of this unexpected sight, her lips and tongue seem to be incapable of expressing a response.

After a silence that must have lasted too long, she can see Nicole’s throat working before she speaks again.

“Do you not like it?” There’s a timid frown now on Nicole’s face. “Cause I can dye it red again. I can go as ginger She-ra.”

“No! No.” Waverly finally answers, a bit too forcefully. “Blonde She-ra is great. Blonde _you_ looks great.” She swallows, her fingers reaching out to twirl a blonde lock around them.

“You sure?” Nicole asks, clearly not yet convinced after Waverly’s long pause.

“I’m sure.”

She has a sudden urge to _touch._ Touch more than she’s already touching.

Her eyes keep drinking in the sight of blonde locks wrapped around her digits, and her saliva feels thicker in her throat.

“I never had a blonde girlfriend before,” she says, moving closer, suddenly curious as to what it would look like to have blonde hair falling around her face as she kisses Nicole.

“Baby, it’s just me with a different hair color.” Nicole’s voice sounds higher, amused.

“Well, I know _that_ , Nicole. Obviously.”

There’s a heavy pause.

“But?”

Another image is pushed to the forefront of her mind. Blonde hair falling on her thighs as Nicole goes down on her. Her left hand pulling slightly painfully on Nicole’s hair as her right one keeps her leveled, so she can watch.

Waverly swallows again.

“But nothing. Do you wanna go upstairs? I can help you finish cooking later. There’s _plenty_ of time for dinner.”

A dimple marks Nicole’s left cheek, her eyes knowing.

“Really?”

_Oh, Nicole._

“You have no idea,” Waverly croaks, finally bringing her hand down from her fiancée’s strands to interlace her fingers with Nicole’s, pulling her toward and up the stairs.

She hopes this time they make it to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys.  
> I'm here waiting for Kat to post another picture so we can see the full effect of Blonde Barrell.


End file.
